Shadowlands: Dreams of Darkness
by HalloweenIsMySpiritAnimal
Summary: "Mommy? Daddy? Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Their faces looked shocked. "No Aries, we do not." "...Are you sure?"
1. Author's Note

**Author's Notes:**

Okay First things first –

This story is based off the two movies, not the books. I like both the books and the movies but the movie characters and storyline is more interesting to me. (Sorry for the book lovers)

Also I've decided to make this a T*Witches X Twilight crossover but not put it in the crossover section because:

This is more of a T*Witches story than Twilight. I just really like the idea of having vampires and wolves alongside the witches and warlocks in this story. (Also I plan on using some of the background characters of twilight in later chapters.)

I didn't think it would be seen as much by the T*Witches fandom as much as I would like.

So here's a character list ahead of time, will plan on adding more characters:

Original T*Witches Characters:

-Camryn Barnes/Princess Apollo (Witch) – Princess of Coventry, Alex's twin, Aries older sister

-Alex Fielding/Princess Artemis (Witch) – Princess of Coventry, Camryn's twin, Aries older sister

-Miranda (Witch) Queen of Coventry, Cam Alex & Aries' mother

-Aron (Warlock) King of Coventry, Cam Alex & Aries' Father

-Karsh (Warlock) Alex's protector, Luna's father

-Ileana (Witch) - Camryn's protector, Luna's mother

-Demetri (Warlock) – Works in the kitchen, Camryn's boyfriend

-Thantos (Warlock/Shadow) – Aron's brother

PLUS NOTE:

-Minerva (Witch/Vampire) – Miranda's sister

(If you watch T*Witches Too on dvd, at the end of the movie there is an alternate ending with Miranda's evil twin sister which is where Minerva is from, it's also on YouTube! Links in my bio)

OC/ New characters:

-Aries (Warlock) – Age 5, Prince of Coventry, Child of Miranda and Aron

-Luna (Witch) - Age 3, Child of Karsh and Ileana

-Verrick (Warlock) Aries' protector

-Kohen (Warlock) – Age 16, Servant, and Demetri's brother

-Chadwick (Warlock) – Servant, Demetri's father

I say again I will probably most likely be adding more characters as the story progresses.

And happy almost Fall! The best time of year! It's almost Halloween so yay!

Please read and enjoy!


	2. CH1 Six Years & Freedom Spells

**Chapter 1: Six Years & Freedom Spells**

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own T*Witches. All character belongs to their original owners.

Summary: "Mommy? Daddy? Do you have any brothers or sisters?" their faces looked shocked. "No Aries, we do not." "…Are you sure?" (How are people amazing at writing summaries?!)

* * *

Chapter 1

 **Aron's POV:**

Six Years.

It had been six years. Six years since the darkness. Six years since the shadowlands. Six years since I have finally been able to meet my daughters for the first time, and I have finally been reunited with the love of my life. It had been a long six years I can tell you. It's different now. Everything is better; Peaceful. Everything is in order. Everyone is safe. My family is safe, my friends, my kingdom is safe. The darkness is truly gone this time. So much has happened in the past six years, our family has grown with Aries, my son and Luna, Karsh's daughter being born. Finally I feel like my family is whole. No missing piece or emptiness feelings; Whole.

"Now, it is almost the girls 27th birthday and we feel as though they should be ready to take on the kingdom by their 30th birthday, together. Don't you agree Queen Miranda?"

"I agree." My wife spoke. "Maybe even before hopefully, who knows." I nodded in agreement.

Here in front of the council stood myself, my wife Miranda, Karsh, and Ileana. We were having a meeting about the twins, taking on the crowns as queens, together.

"Fine." So it's settled.

"Wait, shouldn't the girls be uh, married off to princes first, so you would have queens and kings?" Karsh interjected.

Council member Idris spoke. "Yes, well I'm sure before three years is up they will. So it's settled. Have the girls see us in the next couple of days."

* * *

 **Author's POV:**

Verrick Forde hurried through the halls, he needed to find Aries, and it was time for his lesson. Verrick was a tall, barrel chested man; he was very muscular with a shaven head and beard, and dark complexion. Standing next to Aries you would think he was a giant. But this was a man who was stuck in the shadowlands with Aron for years, a man that helped him get through those years much easier than he would have if Aron was all alone. And Aron had trusted him, just as much as he trusted Karsh, his best friend, Verrick was another best friend, just one he had met more recently, which is why Aron and Miranda had appointed him to be Aries protector and mentor.

He was sure Aries was supposed to be in his room waiting but he wasn't so now he was off to a place where he knew Aries would be his favorite place in the whole castle, his father's study. Sliding down the hallway he called for the little boy. "Aries?" Verrick called.

" _Aries…"_ It was another voice. A tiny whisper, the voice of another man. Verrick stopped outside the king's study. "What was that?"

He put his ear to the door.

"The pow-er of the sun, and the for-ces of the moon. Become one in our qu-est…" It was Aries. He was reciting a spell, a vanquishing spell.

Verrick opened the door and snatched the book from the 5 year old boy. "Aries what are you doing?"

The little boy shot up from his seat. He was so small compared to Verrick, but still tall for his age. He had curly dark hair like his mothers and the skin tone of his siblings, but the facial structure of his fathers. He was also powerful, having just as much power as his sisters combined he was quite a dangerous little wizard, which is why he need lessons every day to learn how to control his magic.

"Just reading." He said in his small voice.

"Well" Verrick said looking down at the spell. "You shouldn't be reading this, come on its time for your lessons well try some much simpler spells, alright bud?" He tossed the book on the chair.

Aries nodded and walked with Verrick out of the study. "Were you talking to someone in here?"

"No just reading." Aries said while Verrick closed the door behind. And just as the door a gust of wind flipped the spell book shut.

* * *

 **Alex's POV:**

Looking for Camryn I walked into the main ball room with Luna in my arms. My sister Camryn was standing in the center of the room, directing dozens of servants on where to put everything for our birthday party tomorrow. Yawn. "You can just place that table over there Kohen" I heard her say.

"Cam you're not finished yet, it's been hours" I chuckled. I placed Luna down so she was standing up next to me. "Okay Lu-Lu." I kneeled down next to her. "Mommy and daddy aren't here so I need you to be a very good girl and stay right here where I can see you, okay?"

Luna was only 3; she had rosy cheeks, with brown hair and green eyes. She was tiny, but she was fast and very smart for her age. Her amulet hung around her neck, it was snowflake, and she was born in December during the worst snowstorm Coventry had ever seen. She nodded at my request.

Without turning to me Cam called over. "It's been hours because my sister doesn't want to help me!"

I strolled over to her. "I don't even want a birthday party, you do!"

"We could all use a party Alex."

"I agree." A young boy said walking over with a few chairs.

"This is Kohen, Demetri's little brother, it's his first day working here, and he's doing a great job." Camryn said and nodded. Kohen's pale cheeks turned red at the compliment.

"And since I'm working here, I can actually attend the party this time." He smiled.

"Oh you think so huh?" It was Demetri this time walking over. "We will have to see little guy." Demetri ruffled his little brother's hair and Kohen pushed his arm away, even more embarrassed than before.

"Leave me alone Demetri no one asked you." He pouted walking away. We all laughed.

"Cam I just don't think this is the best idea I've been getting a really bad vibe."

Cam frowned and huffed. "You know maybe that bad vibe is how much of a bad babysitter you are? Lu-Lu's gone." She smirked looking over my shoulder.

I turned around, she was gone. "UGH! LUNA!"I yelled running out the room.

* * *

 **Author's POV:**

It was late, downstairs in the castle the night workers were quietly working, cleaning or protecting the halls of the castle. Upstairs, the halls were silent; everyone who was there had gone to sleep. Aries and Luna had been put to bed long before everyone else had gone up to rest. The royal family's rooms were on the west side of the upper castle. Miranda and Aron's room was the room straight forward, all the way at the end of the great hall. Camryn and Alex's rooms were right next to each other, on the right side, and Aries across from theirs on the left.

Inside the extremely spacious room, Aries was fast asleep. _"Aries."_ A voice whispered once again. It hadn't stopped since Aries went to bed. _"Aries."_ It said again.

Aries stirred and rolled over. His bedroom door opened slowly. That's when he heard the giggling and little footsteps from outside in the hallway. He sat up in his bed and yawned. The giggling figure ran past his door again. It was Luna. Aries sighed, hopping off his bed, walking to his door he opened it to see Luna running around the corner out of the great hall.

"Luna?" He called. Luna always escapes from her room at night, but her parents and her own room was on the opposite side of the castle. She never made it all the way to the west side halls before a servant had caught her and returned her to her bed. Aries looked around the hall, both his sisters and his parent's doors were closed, which is why they probably didn't hear Luna running around. So I guess it was Aries job to return her to her room. He was her protector after all. At least that's what the adults told him. So Aries rubbed his eyes and went after her.

He ran to the end of the great hall. "Luna?" He called again. She was already at the other end, she was chasing something. "Luna wait." And she turned another corner, still laughing.

When Aries reached the next hall he saw just what she was chasing. It was a shadow. A dark shadow of a woman, she was dancing and twirling on the wall, and Luna jumped and squealed with delight, trying to catch the shadow. "Luna!" Aries yelled.

Both the shadow and Luna turned to Aries simultaneously. "Look! Look! Fairy!" Luna jumped pointing to the shadow on the wall. The shadow waved Aries over and continued dancing down the hall. Aries grabbed Luna's hand, not taking his eyes off the dancing figure. "Come on Luna, let's go back now." Luna pulled away chasing the shadow again. "No! Wait Fairy!"

"Luna! Stop!" He followed both of them to the door of the North Tower, the shadow slid through the crack and Luna was just tall enough to open the door. The shadow danced all the way to the top of the stairs waving the children forward who chased it all the way up the stairs and into the tower top. Once inside, the door slammed shut behind them.

The tower top was a large, circular room the highest point of the castle. Inside the center of the room was a large well, inside the well it looked like the night sky with a giant star at the bottom, Aries didn't know what the well leaded to. The walls were covered in pictures of people and places all over. It was the story of his sisters, the prophecy. And just like that the shadowed figure danced down the well and was gone. Luna ran to the well, but was too small to see over the edge, she stretched her arms up to the top rim and pulled herself up.

"Don't do that, you'll fall in." He pulled her off. "But" She protested. Something hit the floor hard behind them and they turned around.

It was the spell book from earlier. A gust of wind opened the book and flipped to the same page as before. The pages illuminated. _"Aries"_ a whisper came again.

"Look! Look!" Luna jumped again running over to the book. Aries walked over and sat in front of it with Luna standing next to him. "Story?" She asked.

"No Luna, A magic spell. Here Listen." He leaned closer and put his finger on the page.

"Freedom Spell."

"The power of the sun, and the for-ces of the moon." He sounded out again

"Become one in our qu-est, to open the doors to the sha-dow lands." With that sentence his amulet began to glow.

"Let our light ill-um-inate the eter-nal night and leave no corner un-touched so that we may free our friends from the dark-ness that binds them."

"AHH!" they both screamed as darkness shot up from the pages of the book with a roar. They backed away as a dark fog began pouring from the book and filling the room. Thousands of shadows started flying up from the well and out the windows of the tower top, screaming and hollering. Luna and Aries both covered their ears, Luna hiding behind him. Aries closed his eyes and sat on the floor. The book slammed shut. He opened his eyes and the fog and shadows were gone, except for two. A man and a woman, not the same dancing woman from before, stood directly in front of the children. From his covered ears he could here both the shadows laughing, scary menacing laughs, the woman approached the children. Luna held on to Aries as the laughing shadow kneeled down inches from both of them.

He didn't look at her, just down to the floor, as he heard her laugh once more; she swept one hand over both children's faces. Aries saw the sparkles and his eyelids began to get heavy. "Nephew." He heard her whisper one more time before everything went dark.

* * *

That's Chapter 1. I wanted this done before October when they start playing the movies again so enjoy! Don't forget to R&R, it helps me keep writing, Fav. And follow if you'd like! -XO


	3. CH2 Fairy Dreams & Mini Paintings

**Chapter 2: Fairy Dreams & Mini Paintings**

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own T*Witches nor do I own Twilight. All character belongs to their original owners.

Summary: "Mommy? Daddy? Do you have any brothers or sisters?" their faces looked shocked. "No Aries, we don't." "…Are you sure?"

* * *

Chapter 2:

 **Author's POV:**

" _Aries…"_

" _Aries….."_

" _Aries…wake up."_

His eyelids were heavy but they fluttered slowly open. His body felt extremely sore, like he was crushed under a boulder last night, and suddenly he felt a hand shaking his shoulder. The voice came again.

"Good morning my sleepy prince." The voice sang.

Aries rolled over and saw his mother, Miranda, sitting on the side of his bed. He realized he was in his bedroom, lying in bed. The late morning sun was streaming in through the several windows against his walls. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. 'Good morning mommy."

"Morning darling." His mother was the Queen of the kingdom. She was beautiful and lovely, everyone loved her. It was rare for Aries to see Miranda in the morning, she had been so busy these last couple of months they never had much time together, unless she was putting him to bed, the servants usually care for the children. Miranda must not be very busy to be able to wake Aries, instead of Verrick or his nanny.

Miranda stood up from the bed and glided over to one of the huge wardrobes. "Are you hungry? You've slept right through breakfast my dear."

He squinted his eyes. Was he in his bed all this time? "No just tired." He managed through a yawn.

Pulling out some clothes Miranda smiled at her son. "Well that's fine, now hurry, you have a lesson with Verrick. Your lesson will be outside today since the castle is so busy with the party tonight."

He yanked off his covers and hopped off the bed. "Its Cammy and Alex's birthday!"

It was October 31st, the twins birthday. His older siblings were turning 27. Princess Apollo and Princess Artemis, or Camryn and Alex. He could call them either one; he liked Cammy and Alex best though. Tonight was their birthday party, they would be having this one in Coventry, in the main hall of the castle. The twins would alter where they would celebrate birthdays and holidays between this dimension and their normal one, with their other parents, their human ones. Aries didn't quite understand but he was trying to learn, his siblings lives were very different and much more confusing than his own.

"That's right. And I'm sure your sisters would hate it very much if you missed their party tonight. So come along." She put a cluster of clothing on his bed for him to put on. "Let's start the day!" She sang again as she walked out the room, leaving him alone to get dressed.

Changing out of his pajamas, Aries wondered. Could last night have all just been a dream? I mean it must have, how would he had gotten back to his room, and Luna too?

He shrugged off the dream about dancing fairies and shadow people. That couldn't have been real, absolutely not. Aries changed into his clothes quickly and ran out his room to find Luna.

When he got downstairs he found everybody in the main hall once again finishing up for the party.

"The party is only in a few hours and nothing is right!" His sister Camryn yelled rushing past him out of the hall. His other sister Alex was standing in the center of the room with their father and Karsh.

Alex sighed. "Who cares if nothings right, it's just a stupid party anyways." Alex didn't want a party, she was refusing to help at all.

"Well your sister does." Karsh said.

"That's right; everything will be fine by tonight I'm sure." Their father added.

Aries didn't care about the party. He would have to go to bed early anyways and who would want to be in a big room full of adults you don't know anyways. He walked over to where Luna and her mother Ileana were standing at a table. "And a fairy mommy! On the wall!" Luna exclaimed. _A dancing fairy on the wall._ Luna was talking about last night. It couldn't have been a dream then. It was all real, the fairy, the book, and the shadows, it wasn't a dream after all.

"Oh wow Luna, how nice." Ileana wasn't listening much; she was busy sorting out the tables for the party. And Luna was just a little girl after all; she could have been making the story up in her head. So Aries stepped forward to tell the story as well.

"I saw the fairy last night too, she really was dancing on the wall." Aries said standing on the other side of Ileana. She looked down at the child.

"Oh really? And when did you see this fairy?"

Aries knew they would both be in trouble if they were out of their rooms at night, but he knew it was better to just tell the truth now instead of lying about it. "Last night, in the hallway, everyone was sleeping."

Ileana narrowed her eyes at both children but smirked. "Which hallway?"

"The one next to my room, Luna was chasing her first and then I followed her to put her back to bed."

Her eyes shifted from Aries to Luna. "Yeah mommy! A fairy!"

"Then what happened?" She went back to the tables.

"Ummm…" She didn't seem to believe the story, so what was the point. "That's it, I just put Luna back to bed and then I went to bed." Luna looked at Aries then back at her mother. She knew that was a lie.

"Well." She rustled Aries hair and bent down so she was at his eye level. "Thank you for putting Luna back to bed for me." He smiled at the compliment, Aries was Luna's protector and it was his job to look out for her.

"Now how about I take you both outside for your lesson, Verrick is waiting for you on the lawn."

"No that's okay." He took little Luna by her hand. "I can bring us by myself." Tugging Luna's arm he pulled her toward the door to the courtyard. "Come on Luna." Waving the children off, Ileana went back to sorting tables and the children went off to the lesson. Luna looked up at Aries with a confused looked. "Maybe the fairy is supposed to be just a secret, you know, just for you and me Luna, we can't tell the adults I guess, they won't listen." He shrugged. Luna still looked confused, but still holding onto Aries hand; she shrugged it off as well. "Ok." She responded in her small voice.

* * *

 **Aries' POV:**

"That's all for today Aries. You did a good job today." Verrick said.

I didn't like lessons. They were boring and long. I already learned a bunch of new spells on my own. I nodded my head anyways.

Usually we had our lessons inside, but since the twins were getting ready for their party tonight, there was so much going on in the castle; Verrick thought it would be a good idea for us to have our lesson outside on the courtyard today. It was just Me, Verrick, Luna, and Medilana today for my lesson. Medilana was Luna and my nanny. I don't need a nanny, Luna does though. Medilana was young, with dark long hair; she was wearing glasses as she sat in a chair reading a book, not paying any attention to Luna or me at all. She had lots of books by her feet, mostly spell books for us.

Verrick looked at his watch. He did that a lot, he was very busy too I think, all the adults were. "We'll have another one tomorrow morning, early, try not to sleep in okay buddy?" He patted me on the head. Everybody likes to do that. Like I'm a little baby like Luna, I'm not a baby I'm a big kid, I don't need a nanny either, I can do just fine on my own.

Verrick walked back inside the castle, leaving us to play in the yard. Luna grabbed a book and stood next to me. "Story?" She said in her tiny voice.

I shrugged and took the book from her, big kids read to little kids, so I read to Luna all the time, all by myself. She clapped with excitement, Luna loved when I ready to her. I looked at the strange red covered book she handed to me; I'd never seen it before. The book looked old and raggedy, like it had been sitting at the top of the bookshelf forever. The book looked like it was falling apart, it had no words on the cover, but it snapped shut on the front like a diary.

Just then two pieces of paper fell out. I looked at the pages at my feet; both papers were folded up and had the signature _Miranda_ on them. As I reached to pick them up a strange wind blew them a little away from us. The wind continued to blow the papers farther and farther away from the castle, all the way to castles guarded stone fenced wall. How strange. Luna and I chased the papers further away from Medilana. I ran up and grabbed both pieces and opened them up. They were both mini drawings, they almost looked like someone painted them, the first was a drawing of what looked like my mother and another lady who could be her twin, it was strange, Cammy and Alex were the only twins I knew. But maybe it was just a painting of two of my mom, maybe if she did have a twin like Cammy and Alex.

The second was a picture of my dad and another man, a man I feel that I have seen before… They weren't twins but they did look a little alike. They were standing next to each other, both smiling, the man next to my dad; his smile was different, a little scary. They both had crowns on, like I have, a prince crown. My dad was a prince once, before he was king, but who was the other man standing with him? Could he be a prince too?

"Children! Come inside! Now!" It was Medilana. We were farther away from the castle than I though. I stuffed the two papers in my coat pocket. Maybe I'll show them to Verrick later, he would know, he knows everything. Or maybe I should show them to my parents? It says my mom's name on them after all, maybe she drew them. Luna ran ahead of me to go inside and I took one of the papers back out my pocket, It was the one with my mom on it. The wind blew once again. _"Nephew…"_ A voice said with the wind. My head snapped up to an irritated looking Medilana, hands on her hips, tapping her foot. Did she just say that? I shook my head and stuffed the picture back into my pocket. Maybe I was hearing things, maybe I wasn't.

* * *

Author's Note - Chapter 2 is finished. Does this seem short to you? Eh, I don't know. Hope you enjoyed I had the sudden urge to upload some chapters for this story so chapter 3 will be up very shortly. Please R&R to let me know how I'm doing or where I should go Thanks! Xoxo


	4. CH 3 Birthday Party & The Other W Word

**Chapter 3: Birthday Party & The Other "W" Word**

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own T*Witches nor do I own Twilight. All character belongs to their original owners.

Summary: "Mommy? Daddy? Do you have any brothers or sisters?" their faces looked shocked. "No Aries, we don't." "…Are you sure?"

* * *

Chapter 3:

 **Camryn's POV:**

Our party is finally here! Time to get this party started! I really hope I didn't invite too many people, I just didn't want anyone to feel left out, ya know? I'm just hoping everyone can fit in the hall. I wonder how many people can make it, I hope the entire kingdom, Camryn thought as the main hall began to fill with dozens and dozens of people at a time. Camryn truly did invite everybody in the kingdom, she just wanted everyone to feel welcome. She wanted this to be the best birthday ever; she even invited her adopted parents and her best friends from the human dimension to celebrate in the castle with them.

My parents were standing off to the side, just taking everything in, after several years they still weren't quite use to everything that goes on in this dimension, but they were trying to learn at least.

"Have you guys seen Alex? I invited plenty of… friends that would like to meet her." I pouted to my parents.

"Camryn honey please." Said my mother. "You can't force anything to happen for your sister, she has her own mind and will do as she pleases."

"Yeah and who would ever let you pick out a boyfriend for them, let alone a prince." My father added.

"Hey! I just want us both to be happy, and the council said we BOTH need kings, better I find her one now then later guys. Plus, there are plenty of great suitors here for her to choose from."  
"Camryn please."

"Daddy I know, I just want someone to make her happy like Demetri makes me happy."

And Demitri did make me happy; he always had, always trying to impress me. He'll make the best king one day. No worries, the party just started and there is still plenty of time for Alex to meet the perfect one, this is going to be the best party ever!

* * *

 **Alex POV:**

I can't believe I let Camryn talk me into this. A party this huge? This loud? Come on.

Standing against the wall in a room full of thousands of other people, I didn't think she would actually invite the WHOLE kingdom. "It will be fun!" She said. "A chance for you to actually find a prince!" YAWN. Why should we both need princes? Camryn already has Demitri, that's enough princes for one kingdom don't you think? Sighing, I sat in a chair and fixed my tiara.

"Glad I'm not the only one who thinks for a party at the castle, this blows." I snapped my head to the side to find the source.

Two chairs down from me, a boy was leaning back, slid down in his seat. His skin was smooth and very tan, short black hair, extremely muscular, with a no-sleeved black tank top and tan shorts. He wasn't exactly dressed for the party. His teeth were super white and his eyes were a deep dark chocolate brown, the color was different but beautiful. His arms were folded across his chest and he looked like he would rather be anywhere but here.

"Yeah? And who are you to judge _MY_ party?"  
He smirked. "So sorry your highness. Didn't mean to offend your graciousness. But I'd rather be watching grass grow than here."

He was clearly trying to pick at me. And I wouldn't fall into his trap. "Whatever I'm not the partying type anyways."

Still smirking, he stood from his seat. He was taller than I expected him to be. "Well, I've had enough too." He walked over and put his hand out to me. "It was nice meeting you anyways, umm… Princess.. umm.. Apollo?"

I shook his hand and stood also, his hand was on fire. "It's Artemis but nice try, or Alex I guess."

He stuck his hands in his pockets "Well I knew I had a 50/50 chance of getting that right." Does this kid ever stop smirking?

"I've never seen you before, where do you live in the kingdom?"

"I umm don't actually live in the kingdom; I live just off the coast, on the reserve."

"The reserve?" I've heard of the place, you can see it from the edge of the castle since the castle is on a cliff.  
He nodded. "Come on I'll show." He started walking to the glass doors in the corner of the room, they lead to the courtyard. He peered over his shoulder after realizing I wasn't following. "I mean only if you want princess." There was that smirk again.

I've never met this boy before in my life; I shouldn't leave my party with someone I don't even know. "And what's your name again?"

The smirk came again. "Jacob. Or Jake, whichever you please princess."

Nodding, I guess it was fine to just go outside with Jacob, I need the cool, fresh air and the party was really loud. We walked outside together to the castle wall. The stone walls that surrounded the castle were huge and really high up. To protect us from anyone who wanted to get in. Next thing I realize Jacob was lifting a huge chunk of stone out of the way of a hole in the wall. "You guys should really get this thing fixed." Jake said. He tossed it out the way like it was a light stuffed animal or something. He climbed through the hole and I followed. I really should not be leaving the castle walls. But I mean, everyone in the kingdom is here, what is there to worry about. We walked for a little while until we reach the edge of the cliff.

"There." He said, pointing to the little island across the water. I squinted because it was so dark and hard to see but I saw the outline of the island, and I've seen it many times before.

"Probably would have been better in the daylight but yeah, there it is, where I live." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I mean I've heard of the reserve but I've never actually been there, and I've been everywhere in _MY_ kingdom."

"Well of course not, you're people aren't allowed on the reserve. Geez for someone who's about to become Queen you do know very little about this place."

"I do not know little about this place!" He was smirking in my face again.

I put my hands on my hips. "And um, why can't we go there again? Just curious."

This time his smirk was gone and he sighed. "Ah you know, it was a big thing. Just a little war between us and you." He shrugged it off like it was nothing. I guess I didn't learn about this war in any of my lessons. Thanks Karsh.

"What do you mean _US_ and _YOU_?"

Shoving his hands in his pockets again he sighed. "You know, your people, the –he used air quotes- wizards, witches and warlocks, versus my people, the other "W" word."

"The other W word?" I was so confused. I know Coventry had other creatures here, fairies and ghost and unicorns, but what does he mean? Have I learned nothing in my lessons about this place.

He started laughing, like I was some sort of joke, a failure of a princess. "Man your parents haven't taught you anything about this have they?"

My face was stone hard, I wasn't angry just disappointed I guess.

"I can show you if you want."

"Show me what?"

"Close your eyes and promise not to be scared?"

"Promise you won't push me off this cliff?"  
I don't know why I'm so distracted by his white smile. "You have my word princess."

I closed my eyes; I trusted this random stranger named Jake I guess. I heard a strange noise, like wind or gust whipping around, and then I heard nothing. I didn't know what to expect but I opened my eyes.

I gasped and stumbled back falling to the ground at what I saw before me. It was enormous, a huge dark brown monster stood on all fours, hovering above me. It was a wolf. My huge eyes darted back and forth looking for Jake, he was gone. Did he leave me here? Did this beast scare him off? Or did it attack him, push him off the cliff? I didn't hear the water splash or running or anything. I don't know, but I was terrified. I gulped and continued to sit speechless in front of this thing; if I screamed for help it would for sure attack me, or would it? It wasn't snarling or growing, its teeth weren't even showing. It was just staring me in the eyes; its eyes were a deep brown, like chocolate, some like I knew. That's when it hit me.

"Jake?" I swallowed.

The wolf made a noise, almost like a little cackle or laugh, and then it turned around and disappeared into the bushes. I just noticed my arms were shaking badly. Then out of the bushes walks Jacob, he was putting his shirt back on as he walked towards me, his smirk the biggest I've seen it so far.

I cleared my throat, but still when I spoke my voice was still shaking. "What's so funny?"  
"I told you not to be scared, it was just me." He grabbed my wrists and yanked me off the ground with ease.

I dusted off my butt and fixed my tiara. "I wasn't scared I.. Just wasn't expecting you know, the werewolf thing."

He shrugged. "What other magical W word do you know?"

I guess that made sense. "So you're all wolves on the reserve? Who else lives there with you?"  
He gazed out across the waters at the reserve. "Yup all wolves. It's me, my brothers, well my pack really. There's a bunch of us, all the guys came to your party. Your sister invited us."

"Yeah she really invited everyone I guess."

"Yup, and speaking of your party why don't I get you back, your sisters probably worried about you and I don't need your guards thinking I came out here to kill you. Let's head back okay?" Jacob started on back to the castle. Was this even real? Was this some kind of sick joke? I looked at the reserve once more. Why aren't we allowed over there? Jacob seems just fine to me, he's friendly and I like him, I'll have to ask my parents tomorrow, right now I'm probably going to make the best out of the rest of this party.

* * *

Authors Note - Chapter 3 is done! Don't you wish there were more stories in this section, or at least some being updated, I looooove the characters. Anyways please leave any type of reviews they make me smile thanks! Xoxox


End file.
